The Lost of The Ring
by Maeve Oh
Summary: Disaat semua orang sudah tertidur lelap, Naruto dan Sasuke keluar villa. Mereka mencari sesuatu yang hilang di hutan. Tanpa diduga-duga, mereka terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Inspired from Dangerous Love Korean Drama Mind to RnR?
1. Kisah Satu

The Lost of The Ring

Summary: Malam hari disaat semua orang sudah tertidur lelap, Naruto dan Sasuke keluar villa. Mereka mencari sesuatu yang hilang ketika berlari menghindari hujan tadi. Dan tanpa diduga-duga, mereka terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Inspired from Dangerous Love Korean drama. Chapter 1. Warning! AU, OOC, dll. Mind to read and review?

Terinspirasi dari drama Korea Dangerous Love. Mungkin yang sudah menonton drama-nya tahu bagaimana ceritanya. Yap, semua personelnya adalah pemain DBSK. Drama percintaan-horor. Endingnya aja masih ngga jelas. But, minna-san, sepertinya disini tidak akan ada ke-yaoi-an seperti YunJae *hoalah, saia sangat suka YunJae. Hidup YunJae!! XDDD*

Mengenai judul—oke, oke... Kalian pasti heran dan bertanya-tanya mengapa saia memberikan judul seperti itu. Seperti yang sudah saia katakan, bagi yang sudah menonton Dangerous Love pasti tahu, tapi bagi kalian yang belum tahu dan ingin tahu, baca aja ya fictnya *cekeked*

Dan saia ingin katakan, ini buka Lord of The Ring, oke! Bukan sama sekali. Saia aja ngga tahu gimana film Lord of The Ring itu ==" Lagipula tidak usah permasalahkan perbedaan huruf. rd dan st. Apa bedanya? *digeplak guru bahasa Indonesia*

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, langsung sajalah...

* * *

**The Lost of The Ring****© Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/****Mystery**

**Rated: T**

**Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Other Chara: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Sai, Sabaku no Gaara, and Hyuuga Neji**

**Main Pair: SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**Warning! AU, OOC, and mysteryless (?)**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**

* * *

  
**

Kisah Pertama

* * *

Piknik.

Sebuah kata yang bagi sebagian orang apalagi anak-anak sangatlah mengasyikkan. Piknik di taman misalkan; berjalan-jalan dengan membawa keranjang kecil maupun besar, yang berisi banyak penganan ringan seperti roti sandwich dan orange juice. Menggelar tikar di atas padang rumput, makan penganan kecil tadi, bemain balon tiup—sungguh mengasyikkan.

Tapi tunggu, ini bukanlah piknik biasa.

Biasanya orang-orang berpiknik di padang rumput, di taman, di kebun binatang, dan tempat-tempat yang memang 'cocok' untuk berpiknik. Tapi ini benar-benar bukan piknik biasa. Tempatnya aneh, sungguh menakutkan—menurut sebagian orang yang phobia hutan (?) dan anak-anak, tentu saja.

.

.

.

Naruto mengernyit. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar. "Hehh?? Piknik di tengah hutan?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Antara kaget, terkejut, penuh tanya, senang maupun sedih—dan ekspresi lainnya menjadi satu. Ia menelan ludah—sesegera mungkin meneguk segelas jus jeruk yang berada di depan matanya, padahal itu bukan jusnya.

Neji mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dalam dingin. Ekspresinya benar-benar datar. "Ya. Aku punya sebuah villa disana." jawabnya datar. Ia pun melirik satu persatu sahabatnya yang duduk melingkar di depannya. Semuanya sama saja—datar, tidak bersuara. Entahlah, hal apa yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu, hanya Naruto saja yang masih membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Kemarikan jusku, Dobe!"

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke masih menatapnya sinis. "Gomen, Teme. Aku kan terkejut." Semuanya hanya tertawa sinis saat menatap lelaki berambut pirang itu—lagi-lagi, kompak sekali sahabat Naruto.

Gaara membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ia menatap Naruto penuh ejekkan. "Kau takut, Naruto? Kukira kau pemuda gentleman. Mendengar kata piknik di tengah hutan saja sudah berkeringat seperti itu." cibirnya. Naruto hanya mengerutkan bibirnya. Sai tertawa kecil, yang lain masih terdiam—tanpa ekspresi. _Oh, ayolah, bisakah sahabat-sahabatku ini memasang ekspresi selain datar, datar dan datar_, gumam Naruto saat ia membersihkan keringatnya yang baru mengalir dari keningnya menuju dagu.

"Kapan kita semua kesana?"

Neji memutar bola matanya, ia pun kembali tertawa kecil. "Kalau hari ini apakah kalian siap?" tanyanya. Kembali ia menatap satu persatu sahabatnya. Gaara, pemuda yang duduk di sebelah kanannya menyeringai. Sai yang duduk di sampng kiri Neji mengulas senyum seperti biasa—tanpa ekspresi. Ia menatap Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sai, "Hn." ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar sana.

Mata Naruto kembali terbuka lebar. Keringatnya makin mengucur deras. Glek. Terdengar Naruto menelan ludah. "A-aku..."

Neji menyeringai lebar. "Baiklah, pulanglah dan kembali dengan membawa tas kalian yang berisi keperluan kalian selama disana. Mengenai makanan, aku saja yang urus." ucapnya memotong ucapan Naruto. Secara bersamaan, ketiga pemuda dari 5 pemuda tadi segera beranjak dari tempatnya—tentu saja mereka pulang untuk berkemas.

Neji memasang tampang penuh tanya. Seringainya sedikit ia tunjukkan saat ia melihat Naruto masih dalam keadaan duduk di lantai dengan keringat masih bercucuran. "Tunggu apa lagi, Naruto-penakut." ucapnya yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tajam. Ia pun segera berdiri sambil memasang tampang seorang 'pria sejati'.

Naruto menyeringai lebar seakan merasa tertantang karena ucapan Neji tadi. Ia meninju Neji pelan, tapi bagi Neji tinju Naruto itu amat keras. Neji membalas tinju Naruto. Seringai disambut seringai. Tinju dibalas tinju. Menantang dijawab tertantang.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, tuan Neji." belanya. Terdengar ada penekanan di kata 'tuan Neji' seakan memberi kesan ejekkan. Ya, ejekkan dibalas ejekkan—menurut Naruto. "Aku akan buktikan kalau aku bukan penakut."

* * *

Pohon-pohon rindang menjamur di kanan kiri jalan kecil. Tapi meskipun jalan itu kecil, jalan itu terbuat dari aspal. Aspal dengan kualitas tinggi. Tentu saja aspal ini sangat berguna bagi sang pemilik villa untuk berkunjung ke villanya. Tidak memungkinkan mobil mewah melewati jalan yang berdebu, penuh genangan air, dan sebagainya, bukan?

Tidak—bukan hanya pepohonan rindang saja yang menjamur di sisi kanan maupun kiri jalan itu. Lampu-lampu penerangan juga menjamur bak semut bertemu gula. Bahkan saking banyaknya, jarak antar sebuah lampu jalan ke lampu jalan lainnya hanya berjarak 3 meter, tidak lebih.

Lurus, terus lurus. Jalan menuju villa milik keluarga Hyuuga memang aneh, selalu lurus seakan-akan jalan kecil itu enggan untuk berbelok—meskipun sedikit. Mungkin karena pengemudi bisa sepuas-puasnya melaju mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa berbelok sedikitpun atau mungkin karena keluarga Hyuuga tidak mau basa-basi dalam membuat jalan kecil penghubung itu? Entahlah, sejarahnya sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu—ketika jalan ini dibuat beserta villa itu.

2 mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi. Sebuah mobil berwarna merah marun dan mobil lainnya berwarna hitam, melaju beriringan seperti sedang pawai. Tak salah lagi, mereka adalah pemuda-pemuda (pemberani, kecuali satu) yang sedang berpiknik di tengah hutan, meskipun menginapnya di villa.

.

.

.

Gaara menatap lurus jalan kecil yang berada di hadapannya—pemandangan yang begitu indah. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap dari kejauhan sebuah villa yang sedemikian megahnya berdiri kokoh di ujung jalan sana, meskipun hanya sebagian atapnya saja. Dari kejauhan memang sudah terlihat sedemikian megah, apalagi ketika sudah berada di depan mata.

"Mengapa kau memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat kita piknik? Biasanya urusan seperti mengadakan tempat kau angkat tangan." tanya Gaara tanpa menoleh kepada orang yang berada di sampingnya—sebagai pengemudi mobil merah marun, mobil milik Gaara. Neji mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia terdiam.

Terus..

"..."

Lagi..

"..."

Akhirnya Gaara menoleh, menatap Neji yang terdiam membisu. "Kau sakit? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menyetir." tanyanya. Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gaara merasa aneh dengan sikap salah satu sahabatnya itu. Memang Neji orangnya pendiam, dingin dan jarang menampakkan ekspresi positif pada wajahnya. Hanya diam, datar, dan membisu.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan kalian pada sepupuku dan kekasihku." jawab Neji. Alis mata Gaara terlihat menyatu. Ia menatap Neji penuh tanya—sedangkan Neji hanya menyetir tanpa ekspresi dan segera melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi mereka telah tiada. Hari ini adalah 2 tahun mereka pergi meninggalkanku. Awalnya mereka mengatakan bahwa akan pergi jalan-jalan ditaman yang terdapat di lingkungan villa keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi menjelang malam tiba, mereka berdua belum pulang. Kami semua mencari-carinya tapi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka. Seminggu kemudian, mereka baru ditemukan di tengah hutan dalam keadaan meninggal dunia. Sampai saat ini penyebabnya belum pasti karena tidak ada tanda-tanda pembunuhan maupun bunuh diri."

Gaara hanya meringis mendengarnya. "Pasti kau sangat sedih, bukan?" tanya Gaara, tanpa basa-basi dan segera membuat sudut mata Neji terlihat sedikit cahaya berkilau.

"Sangat, sangat sedih. Saat itu aku dan kekasihku sedang melangsungkan pertunangan kami di villa itu, tapi sayangnya, saat siang hari beberapa menit sebelum acara pertunangan kami dimulai, disitulah saat-saat terakhirku melihat kekasihku yang sedang ternyum manis."

Gaara menggigit bibir. Ia mendesah, "Semoga hari ini kau bisa bertemu kembali dengannya—meskipun mereka telah tenang di alam sana."

* * *

Desiran angin berhembus sedikit kencang, membuat rambut pirang Naruto bergerak melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Naruto melihat kanan-kiri lewat jendela mobil hitam milik Sasuke, salah satu sahabatnya. Lagi-lagi hanya pepohonan dan tiang lampu penerangan jalan yang ia lihat. Apa tidak ada seekor hewan pun di hutan ini? Apa hutan ini milik klan Hyuuga yang seenaknya tidak memelihara hewan-hewan—setidaknya hewan jinak untuk hidup di hutan ini?

Hutan ini begitu luas, tidak mungkin klan Hyuuga membelinya walaupun mereka sanggup. Hutan ini milik desa. Desa Konoha. Ya... walaupun klan Hyuuga dengan beraninya tetap membeli sepersembilan dari total luas hutan ini untuk dijadikan sebuah villa yang berdiri kokoh dengan megahnya di ujung jalan sana, tapi mereka masih punya hati, masih terlalu baik untuk mengambil hutan milik desa sendiri. Dan apakah kalian bisa bayangkan berapa luas hutan ini? Naruto saja tidak bisa membayangkannya. _Otakku tidak terlalu luas untuk berpikir seluas itu_, pikirnya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan Naruto segera mendesah. "Tutup jendela mobilku, Dobe. Kalau kau merasa panas, pasang saja pendingin itu." Naruto tidak bergeming. Ia masih tetap melihat kanan kiri sambil sesekali memetik dedaunan yang dapat terjangkau oleh tangannya.

"Dobe, tu-tup jen-de-la mo-bil-ku. Mengerti?"

Naruto segera menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki sedang menyetir mobil dalam diam. Ia juga menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya seorang lelaki yang sedang membaca novel dengan serius. Naruto mengernyit. "Seperti ada yang menyuruhku untuk menutup jendela mobil milikmu, Teme. Tapi siapa, ya?" tanyanya polos. Urat-urat kecil nampak terlihat di wajah Sasuke dan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba, dengan sigapnya Sasuke melepas headset iPod yang masih tertanggal di telinga Naruto.

"AKU YANG MENYURUHMU!"

.

.

.

Naruto masih menekuk kedua bibirnya. Ia sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang baru saja merusak headset iPod miliknya. Tarikkan Sasuke terlalu kuat sehingga membuat kabel headset tersebut putus, terbagi menjadi dua. _Ah, bagaimana aku harus menghindar dari ketakutan sedangkan headset iPod milikku dirusakkan Sasuke. Kalau aku menyalakan mp3 dengan suara keras, semua sahabatku pasti akan marah, _gumamnya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil saat ia melihat sahabatnya yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Dobe' menatap lurus jalan aspal di depan.

"Wah, cincin ini bagus sekali! Ini cincin tunanganmu, ya? Kapan kau akan bertunangan? Dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto berturut-turut ketika ia melihat sebuah cincin perak yang terpasang di jari manis sebelah sebelah kiri tangan Sasuke. Diatasnya tertulis dengan jelas huruf hiragana 'あい'. Naruto kembali mengernyit. "Ai, cinta. Wah, wah. Kau benar-benar romantis, Teme."

Secara sigap—kembali, Sasuke menarik tangan kirinya dan segera ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Hanya ada satu kata untuk semua pertanyaanmu, Dobe. Tidak!" jawabnya tegas. Lagi-lagi bibir Naruto berkerut. Sai hanya tertawa kecil seakan-akan mengejek Naruto—tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Hanya ada satu di dunia dan membuatnya saja sangat susah karena membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih setahun untuk membuat sebuah cincin yang—aneh seperti itu. Begitu kan penjelasanmu padaku beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memberhentikan laju mobilnya. Ia mengubah posisi, memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Sai dengan death glare khasnya. "Tutup mulutmu, Sai. Cincin ini bukan sembarang cincin. Cincin ini akan kuberikan pada cinta pertama dan terakhirku."

Sai kembali tersenyum mengejek. Ia mencibir. "Kapan kau akan punya kekasih? Sikapmu saja, dingin seperti itu. Mungkin kekasihmu sudah tidak tahan dan akan segera memutuskanmu."

Merasa tidak diajak, Naruto ikut ambil bagian. "Kau juga, Sai. Sikapmu terlalu dingin untuk mengambi hati wanita. Kalian berdua sama saja. Tak punya hati, dingin, tanpa ekspresi." ucapnya bangga. Urat-urat kecil kembali bermunculan di wajah Sasuke dan Sai, tentu saja.

"DASAR KAU, BAKA!!!"

.

.

.

Sebuah novel berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Naruto. Lehernya juga terlilit kabel iPod miliknya yang tadi dirusakkan oleh Sasuke. Ia kembali menekuk kedua bibirnya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda..."

* * *

Sebuah rumah megah berdiri kokoh di depan mata Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, dan Sai. Perlahan-lahan, pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari besi setinggi 2.5 meter terbuka, menampakkan sebuah pemandangan indah, sebuah rumah besar bercat putih pucat dengan beberapa orang—pelayan, sepertinya, berdiri dengan segala hormat di sepanjang jalan kecil penghubung antara pintu gerbang dengan pintu utama.

Pohon-pohon hias yang mungil nan menawan menghiasi pinggir jalan kecil itu. Indah sekali. Sangat terawat. 4 orang dari lelaki-lelaki tadi hampir mengulas senyum. Tapi suara cempreng dari seorang lelaki membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya. "Wow! Villa keluargamu bagus sekali, Neji." pujinya. Neji hanya tersenyum kecil—dalam dingin, tentu saja.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tentu saja Neji, sebagai tuan rumah yang pertama. Disusul Gaara yang sedang melihat-lihat pohon-pohon kecil yang sedang ia lewati. Sai yang mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika beberapa pelayan Neji membungkukkan badannya kepada tamu majikannya. Lalu Sasuke yang berjalan dengan gaya 'lelaki cool', ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing saku celananya. Dan terakhir, si penakut Naruto.

_Hei, sudah kubilang kalau aku bukan penakut!_

.

.

.

Semua pelayan Neji untuk kesekian kalinya membungkukkan badan. Lalu, munculah seorang pria yang kelihatannya masih muda ke hadapan Neji dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya. Ia pun tersenyum ke arah lelaki-lelaki yang berada di hadapannya. "Selamat datang kembali, tuan muda! Dan selamat datang, sahabat-sahabat tuan muda! Kedatangan Anda beserta sahabat-sahabat Anda sudah kami tunggu." sapanya. Sepertinya lelaki itu adalah kepala pengurus villa ini.

Neji mengangguk pelan, diikuti para sahabatnya. "Terima kasih, Kakashi. Kami juga memang menunggu hari ini tiba." ucapnya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Munculah seorang pelayan wanita setengah baya ke hadapan Neji dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia menyodorkan 5 buah gelas jus jeruk—sambil menunduk, menghormati majikannya beserta beberapa sahabatnya. "Silahkan diminum, tuan."

Neji mengangguk pelan, diikuti sahabat-sahabatnya. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak haus. Umm, lebih baik Tsunade-sama menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami. Tidak usah mewah-mewah, ya. Aku mau yang biasa saja. Aku ingin menghormati mendiang sepupuku dan kekasihku." ucapnya. Tsunade hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengulas senyum. Neji hanya memandang satu persatu pelayannya dan kondisi villanya. "Tak ada yang berubah, ya."

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya, menghormati majikannya yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. "Tidak, tuan. Semenjak kepergian mendiang sepupu dan kekasih tuan, villa ini tidak direnovasi sedikitpun. Tuan muda juga belum menyuruh kami untuk merenovasi villa ini."

Neji terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir. "Ya sudah. Setelah aku dan sahabatku kembali ke desa, kalian renovasi villa ini. Berilah sedikit pencerahan dan polesan pada seluruh dinding villa ini. Aku ingin mengembalikan hari-hari yang suram menjadi hari-hari yang cerah—karena aku ingin melupakan mereka berdua." ujarnya. Terdengar getaran bibir saat Neji mengungkapkan pernyataan yang sungguh diluar kepala Kakashi dan Tsunade.

"Tuan muda tidak sedih lagi atas kepergian mereka?"

Neji mengangguk pelan. "Tidak. Untuk apa aku berlama-lama bersedih kalau mereka tidak pernah kembali? Aku sudah punya sahabat-sahabat yang baik, yang setia menyemangatiku—meskipun hidupku tetap terasa hampa tanpa keberadaan mereka berdua." Neji kembali menggigit bibir. Naruto yang melihatnya segera meninju bahu Neji dari samping.

"Ayolah tuan muda... Aku sudah lelah dan lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dahulu lalu makan malam? Kepala dan leherku masih terasa sakit gara-gara Teme dan si pangeran tanpa ekspresi..."

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tatapan death glare. Naruto bergidik ngeri. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Tidak ada salahnya kan, Teme... Kau juga tentu lelah setelah menyetir mobil sejauh 100 km, bukan?"

Gaara menghela nafas pendek karena kelakuan sahabatnya yang (agak) kurang sopan. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Neji. "Dimana makam sepupumu dan kekasihmu? Saat di mobil kau katakan bahwa makam mereka ada di hutan belakang tidak jauh dari villa keluargamu ini. Aku ingin melihatnya."

Mendengar perkataan Gaara, Naruto kembali bergidik. "Ma-makam? Di hutan belakang villa ini?"

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya kembali. "Mari, tuan Gaara akan saya antarkan." tawar Kakashi. Neji menggeleng. "Tidak usah Kakashi. Aku juga ingin kesana. Kalian juga mau ikut, kan?" tanya Neji pada ketiga sahabatnya yang lain. Sasuke hanya mendesah, "Hn. Aku ikut.". Sai tersenyum tanpa ekspresi. Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O.

"A-aku..."

* * *

Naruto mencengkeram lengan Sasuke erat. Sai yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto hanya tersenyum geli sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Gaara berdiri di belakang Sai, juga tersenyum geli. "Ayolah, Naruto. Kau tidak takut dengan hal ini bukan? Kita baru saja jalan, baru melewati pagar halaman belakang villa. Masa' nyalimu sudah ciut seperti itu."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku hanya kedinginan, Gaara."

Akhirnya Sasuke angkat tangan, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto yang sejak dari pagar halaman belakang sudah memegangi lengannya. Sekali lagi ia memberikan death glare pada lelaki pirang itu. "Kalau kau tidak melepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku ini. Akan kubunuh hidup-hidup, kau, Dobe!"

Naruto mengerutkan bibir. Ia melepaskan tangannya. Secepat kilat ia mengambil lampu senter yang dipegang Gaara. "Kau tetap berjalan dibelakangku sementara aku yang pegang lampu senter, mengerti?" ucapnya. Gaara hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Lagi-lagi lurus. Jalan kecil yang lurus terus tanpa tikungan sedikitpun, tanpa hambatan sedikitpun—kecuali itu.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup cukup kencang. Membuat pepohonan disisi kanan-kiri jalan bergemerisik. Membuat suasana makin mencekam dan menyeramkan, tentu saja. Langit malam tidak menampakkan jutaan bintangnya maupun bulan purnama. Tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun—kecuali cahaya yang berasal dari beberapa lampu senter. Tidak...

Langit makin gelap.

Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Ia merasakan sesuatu menjalar lewat belakang lehernya. Kembali ia memegang lengan Sasuke erat.

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya merupakan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan. Matanya membulat. Mulutnya menganga. Kakinya tak bisa digerakkan, entah kenapa. Ia lirik Gaara yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Mendongakkan kepala. Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kanannya juga, mendongakkan kepala. Berturut-turut dari sebelah kanan Sasuke, Sai dan Neji juga terdiam. Sama seperti Gaara dan Sasuke, mereka mendongakkan kepala. Naruto mengernyit, memandang kelakuan aneh keempat sahabatnya.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan? Mengapa kalian mendongakkan kepala?"

Hening.

...

Tiada jawaban dari keempat sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba mata Neji terlihat basah—tidak, tidak hanya Neji tetapi keempat lelaki selain Naruto juga. Wajah mereka perlahan-lahan dibasahi oleh air.

"Ayolah, meskipun aku sedikit merinding, aku tahu kalau ini hanya angin biasa. Angin sepoi-sepoi. Kalian jangan membuat bulu kudukku makin berdiri, ya."

Hening.

...

Naruto semakin menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Ia pun segera menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sasuke, seperti anak kecil. "Hei, Teme. Ada apa sih? Aku makin merinding, nih!." tanyanya. Sasuke terdiam, beberapa detik kemudian ia menoleh kepada Naruto. Tatapannya dingin, penuh misteri.

"Sepertinya hujan deras akan segera datang, Dobe."

Badan Naruto melemas. Ia mendesah pelan agar tidak terdengar sahabat-sahabatnya. "Syukurlah." Naruto bernafas lega.

* * *

Neji melemparkan beberapa handuk kepada sahabat-sahabatnya yang basah kuyup. Ia pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sebuah sofa. Ia mendesah. "Pakailah untuk mengeringkan tubuh kalian."

Sasuke yang duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Neji segera mengeringkan rambutnya. Rambutnya yang basah karena air hujan tadi ia keringkan sampai benar-benar kering. Setelah itu ia mengambil gel dari dalam tasnya dan segera membuat model rambut seperti 'pantat ayam' lagi.

Naruto yang duduk di samping Sasuke hanya mendesah. "Ah, Teme. Kapan kau akan merubah model rambutmu. Gantilah seperti model rambutku, misalkan. Atau seperti Sai atau Neji atau Gaara atau—"

Death glare.

"Ah, iya-iya. Kau memang pribadi yang tidak bisa diubah bagaimanapun caranya." ucapnya setelah Sasuke memberikan death glare padanya. Ia pun mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Yap! Semangkuk mie ramen dari Ichiraku. _Tinggal masukkan bumbu yang sudah disediakan dan seduh dengan air panas selama beberapa menit lalu tambahkan bahan-bahan yang juga sudah disediakkan, jadilah!_, ucapnya tadi pagi ketika Naruto berkunjung ke warung mie ramennya.

"Kalian mau ramen? Aku bawa banyak, nih!"

Hening.

Lagi-lagi mulut Naruto berkerut. Ia pun menatap sinis semua sahabat-sahabatnya yang terlihat kelelahan. Ia pun membuka tutup mangkuk mie ramen yang dipegangnya. "Ya sudah. Aku saja yang makan."

Sai mendesah. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan menguap kecil. "Huahh, aku mengantuk. Aku tidak ikut makan malam, ya Neji."

Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk tidak jauh dari sofa tadi. "Ya, aku juga." ucapnya mengikuti ucapan Sai. Matanya pun perlahan-lahan mulai tertutup. "Oyasumi..." Neji hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia pun bangkit dan segera beranjak menuju pintu kamar. "Aku ke bertemu dengan Tsunade-sama dulu. Kalau kalian mau tidur, tidur sajalah. Kalian pasti sudah mengantuk."

.

.

.

Kamar Neji sedikit berantakkan—tidak, tetapi sangat berantakkan. Beberapa mangkuk sterofoam berserakkan dimana-mana. Sampah-sampah plastik yang entah berasal dari mana juga bertebaran hingga sudut-sudut kamar.

"Oh, tidak~"

Kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Ia kembali membuka tasnya. Ia cari secara seksama benda yang sedang ia butuhkan saat ini. Sudah 15 menit ia cari buku karangannya yang ia taruh di dalam tas, tapi hasilnya, nihil.

"Ayolah, minggu depan liburan sudah selesai. Aku masih belum mengerjakan karangan dari Kurenai-sensei. Ayo, buku karangankuku. Keluarlah." rengeknya. Sekali-lagi ia cari dengan seksama benda persegi panjang di dalam tasnya.

Sai, tertidur di atas sofa dengan handuk—yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya tadi, sebagai penutup wajahnya. Neji, tuan rumah yang satu ini tertidur di atas tempat tidur yang bersebelahan dengan sebuah tempat tidur lagi yang ditempati Gaara. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tertidur di sofa yang berada di samping Naruto. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas dada.

"Ah, sial!"

Sasuke membuka mata akibat umpatan Naruto yang sedikit keras, tentu saja karena ia berada di samping Naruto. Ia menoleh pada lelaki pirang itu, melihat gerak-gerik yang sedikit mencurigakan dimatanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?"

Naruto menoleh ke samping. Ia tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eh, kau bangun Teme? Uhh, aku sedang mencari buku karanganku. Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei. Umm, kau lihat bukuku, Teme?"

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Mungkin terjatuh di hutan belakang villa."

Naruto mengernyit. "Heh? Terjatuh? Ah, kuharap ucapanmu itu tidak benar." ucapnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya. "Terserahlah. Kupikir bukumu itu terjatuh saat kau berlari menghindari hujan deras."

Naruto terdiam. Keringatnya mengucur pelan. Ia menelan ludah.

.

.

.

"Ah, sana! Pergi saja sendiri!"

"Ayolah temani aku. Cuma sebentar kok. Setelah kita kembali, kau boleh tidur sepuasnya."

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah... Ini menyangkut nyawaku. Sekali ini saja."

"Ti-dak!"

"Nanti kutraktir mie ramen di warung Paman Ichiraku deh."

"Kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

"30 menit saja."

"Tidak."

"20 menit?"

"Tetap tidak."

"10 menit?"

"Sekali lagi kubilang tidak, tetap tidak. Mengerti?"

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan sebarkan fotomu yang waktu itu."

"Hn?"

"Ya, aku akan sebarkan fotomu ketika terpeleset dan jatuh terkena kotoran sapi ketika sedang berkunjung ke peternakan bersamaku dulu."

"..."

"Bagaimana? Mau mengantarkanku?"

"..."

"Hm?"

"Ya sudah. Aku ambil jaket dulu."

Naruto pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Genangan-genangan air menyebar di seluruh ruas jalan kecil itu. Hujan gemericik masih terasa, membuat rambut Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat lebih mengkilap karena adanya kristal-kristal air di ujung rambut mereka.

Langit tengah malam masih terlihat gelap. Tapi bulan purnama sudah muncul perlahan-lahan dan menampakkan cahayanya. Angin hutan yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi masih terasa, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto kembali berdiri.

KRESEK! KRESEK!

Naruto mendengar suara gemerisik. Ia pun segera memegang lengan Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit kesal akibat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Dobe." ucap Sasuke. Ia pun sedikit memberikan death glare pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mendesah pelan.

"Gomen..."

"Itu hanya suara dedaunan yang tertiup angin." ucap Sasuke. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan kecil lagi. "Ya sudah, kau kan yang mau kesini dan memaksaku untuk menemanimu mencari buku karanganmu? Cari saja sana! Aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang." lanjutnya. Naruto hanya terdiam sambil sesekali menekuk bibirnya.

Diam.

"Kalau kau tidak bergeming, aku akan kembali ke villa."

Naruto akhirnya beranjak menuju depan Sasuke. Ia segera memainkan lampu senternya ke kanan dan ke kiri jalan. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada hasil.

Ia pun berjalan pelan-pelan, diikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Kembali ia memainkan lampu senternya. Tak ada benda yang ia cari jatuh di pinggir jalan maupun semak-semak kecil di pinggirnya.

"Teme, bukuku tidak ketemu."

...

Naruto kembali mencari, tetapi sama saja. Hasilnya nihil.

"Ayolah, bantu aku Teme..."

...

Ia pun melirik ke belakang, melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam.

_Oh, shit! Ternyata sedari tadi dia mendengarkan __lagu dari iPod miliknya!_

Naruto mendengus kesal. Ia pun langsung berbalik dan segera berjalan kembali tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke dan ketakutan yang sedari tadi hinggap pada dirinya.

"Dasar Teme, bukannya membantuku malah dia enak-enakkan mendengarkan musik. Seharusnya ia ganti dulu headsetku yang sengaja dirusakkan olehnya. Tapi, oh tidak! Dia memang sengaja membuatku kesal rupanya. Dasar Teme! Aku benci dia. Biar saja aku yang mencari buku karanganku sendiri. Tidak perlu bantuan dia. Aku kan lelaki pembera—WAAA!!!"

SRUUKK! BUKH!

Sasuke seketika melepas headset yang tergantung di kedua telinganya. Sebelah matanya menyipit. Dahinya mengkerut. Apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya amat diluar pikirannya.

"Dobe? Kau dimana?"

WUSH!

Angin kencang perlahan-lahan mulai menyambut mereka, seakan-akan tamunya telah datang. Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Kembali ia berteriak kecil memanggil Naruto. "Dobe, jangan bercanda denganku! Sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda. Cepat cari bukumu atau kutinggal kau disini sendirian!"

Hening...

"Dobe!!"

...

Sasuke melihat kanan-kiri. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto. Ia sedikit khawatir. Bukan karena Naruto yang penakut, tetapi hutan ini yang membuatnya khawatir. Takut kalau Naruto, sahabatnya sejak kecil hilang tak berbekas di hutan lebat ini dan itu semua...

—akibat kelalaiannya.

Sasuke berlari mengikuti arah jalan kecil. Ia lihat kanan-kiri sambil sesekali meneriakki nama Naruto—yang ia panggil 'Dobe' entah kenapa alasannya.

"Dobe!!"

...

"Dooobeee!!!"

...

"Kau tidak takut hutan gelap ini?!"

...

"Do—WAA!!"

SRUUKK! BUKH!

Sasuke terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang lumayan dalam dan tentu saja gelap. Ia tak sadarkan diri akibat kepalanya yang membentur tanah dengan ribuan dedaunan kering di atasnya. Tidak hanya Sasuke, sahabatnya yang ia cari sedari tadi juga telah pingsan di sampingnya.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

O.o APPAA INNNII??!!

APPA YAANGG BAARU SAAJJAA KKUUBBUUAAT??!! PIIKKNNIIKK MAACCCAAMM APPA IINNII??!! (Sasuke: *ngasih penutup telinga ke readers* silahkan dipakai untuk menutupi telinga Anda dari ancaman keganasan suara pacar saia) *dilempar linggis (?)*

Fanfict gaje, halah~ Lagipula. Ini kan acara piknik. Mana ekspresinya?! Awalnya mau saia adakan acara pesta minum di kamar Neji, tapi masa' cuma Naruto yang jejingkrakkan gaje? Sasuke, Sai, Gaara sama Neji, sang pangeran-pangeran dingin dan tanpa ekspresi (khusus untuk Sai) mau ngapain? Masa' ikut-ikutan jejingkrakkan? Ntar OOCnya kelewat batas ==a

Genre mystery/romance. Mana romancenya?!?! Oke... romance akan saia masukkan nanti, chapter depan atau chapter kedepannya lagi. But, 'mystery', mana?!! Ngga kerasa kan? *ngomel-ngomel ngga jelas*

Ah, sebenarnya misterinya ada di akhir-akhir cerita. Tapi dari awal cerita juga udah rada-rada kerasa seremnya. Iya, kan? Iya, kan? Iya, kaann?? *maksa* *dilempar cobek (?)*

Oh iya, kalian tahu ngga Naruto sama Sasuke kenapa? Ooohh... Udah tahu ya? *belum dikasih tau udah pundung duluan* Yap, mereka nyeblos (?) ke dalam jurang. Naruto sama Sasuke ngga tau kalo ada jurang di depan mata. Kalo Naruto kan lagi marah-marah. Kalo Sasuke kan lagi panik. Ngga sengaja mereka melenceng keluar jalan kecil dan akhirnya SRUUKK! BUKH!. *readers: =="*

Hei, kalian yang udah nonton Dangerous Love, kelihatan banget ya kalo fanfict ini beda sama di DL. Kalo di DL, si Junsu nendang bola dan nyuruh Chang Min buat ngambil bola dan akhirnya sama-sama nyeblos. Tapi kalo disini Naruto lagi nyari buku karangan. Jauh banget persamaannya ==a

Apakah masih ada typo, deskripsi dan diksi yang kurang serta chara-chara yang kelewat OOC? Beritahukan lewat review ^^

Kembali ke awal, kembali ke akhir (?). Minta reviewnya dong~ Apa aja akan saia terima dengan tangan terbuka *halah*.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai bertemu kembali di chapter depan!

Cheers

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya

p.s: Fict pertama saia tentang mystery ini jelek ya? (readers: *manggut-manggut*)


	2. Kisah Kedua

The Lost of The Ring

Summary: Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya seorang gadis yang duduk di samping dirinya. Ia mengerjap. "Si-siapa kau?!" Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku—" Chap 2 update! Masih AU dan OOC.. RnR please~

Bales review dulu yuk!

**Furu-pyon: **Iya, ini udah diupdate. Makasih ya! ^^

**Myuuga Arai: **Halo juga ^^ Oh, horor ya? Tapi saia ngerasa kalo ini misteri *dibacok Myuuga-senpai* Coba senpai nonton, lucu deh (?)! Ada yaoi scene gitu . Iya, sebenarnya ending fict ini mau dibikin jelas, tapi takut pada bingung soalnya saia juga bingung ngasih ending yang bagus -w- Baik, senpai. Saia akan perbaiki. Umm, disini ada romantic scene sih. Tapi ya... yang gitu-gitu doang *dibacok lagi* Ngga ada adegan kissing, nangis bombay apalagi yang rated M. Makasih udah nyempetin review!

**Michisige Asuka: **Err, -piip- *inner: jangan kasih tau rahasia apapun tentang fict ini dulu, baka!* Iya, ini udah diupdate! Haha, saia juga gaje kok *ditambal panci (?)* Arigatou ^^

**Ame no Suzushii: **O.o Udah pernah nonton? Seru kan dramanya? Iya, kan? Iya, kan? *maksa* *ditambal panci (?) again* Sasuke jejingkrakan? =="a bisa speechless+cengok kalo ngebayanginnya.. Oke! Ini udah diupdate! Terima kasih! ^^

**Azuka Kanahara: ***nunjuk diri sendiri* Saia tega ya? Ngga nyadar tuh *dilempar cobek* Iya, serius! Malah saia merasa kalo fict ini pendek banget, mau ditambah tapi udah ngga ada ide =.= Duhh, tambah bingung. Nih cerita sebenarnya misteri apa horor sih? Oke. Akan diperpendek ^^. Makasih udah review!

**:: KoNan :: : **Makasih! Aduh sama, jantung saia juga berdebar kencang nih! *halah, lebay!* NaruSasu selamat? Umm, gomen, hanya Dewa Jashin yang tahu *dilempar pentungan* Umm, oke, requestnya saia terima. Dipikir-pikir dulu ya ceritanya kayak gimana ^^ Arigatou udah nyempetin review!

**TaNa: **== baik, Azuka-chan juga komen fictnya kepanjangan *pundung* Tapi serius! Saia merasa fict ini pendek! *bakiak melayang* Iya, emang misteri. Soalnya ini menceritakan tentang misteri hilangnya cincin Sasuke *inner: ah~ baka kau! Kan udah dibilang jangan dikasih tau. Dasar baka!* Makasih udah review!

**Inuzumaki Helen:** Bener, sumpah! Yah kagak tau ya, bakalan kocak atau kagak nih fict ==a Aduh, bukan. Naruto jadi Junsu, Sasuke baru jadi Changmin. Ya.. ada yang diedit dikit lah~ iya, ntar kalo Sasuke jadi Junsu... ah jadi kagak enak ngebayanginnya Iya, ya. Jauh-jauh dari Sasuke ya kalo mau denger iPod. Deket kamu? Ngga juga deh, ntar malah iPod-nya yang rusak ==" *digampar Helen-chan* Err, iya Hinata yang nyelametin SasuNaru, tapi sama seorang lagi. Tunangan Neji? Umm, siapa ya? Yah, maap, Kiba-nya lagi di rumah sakit hewan, ngurusin Akamaru yang lagi kena flu gara-gara keujanan (?) Iya, ini diupdate. Makasih!

**evey charen: **Emang ngga OOC ya? Saia kira OOC-nya kelewat batas buat Naruto. Lagipula, 4 cowok selain Naruto itu emang sikapnya begitu, kan. Iya, disini Naruto penakut, makanya diejek-ejek melulu sama sehabat-sahabatnya. Yap! SasuSaku! *girang sendiri* O.o ih~ kok tau sih? Sodaraan sama Shinichi Kudo ya? *ngga nyambung* Iya, mereka udah ngga ada *ngasih dupa (?) ke evey-san* Sakura? Err, dimana ya? Tunggu aja, ntar juga nongol dengan sendirinya kok *dibakar* Iya, makasih!

**Rou. kEy.a:** Oke, untuk hal itu udah dalam pemikiran saia ^^. Metafora dan hiperbola? Udah lupa itu ajas yang kayak gimana *tampared* Hehe, saia emang lola di pelajaran bahasa ==a. Kasar? Imej saia kan 'gadis baik hati'. Ah, ngga apa-apa :) masa' sih? kayaknya saia malah author yang asal jeblak aja XD Makasih udah review!

**Akira-chan: ***geleng-geleng kepala* Sasu belum punya first love. Sakura? Mau dia nongol atau mau dia mati? *bingung* Oke, makasih udah review!

Oke. Balesan review udah selesai. Umm, saia cuma mau ngasih tahu beberapa hal aja. Cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari Dangerous Love banjun drama. Tapi hanya menjadi inspirasi, ya... maksudnya ada hal-hal yang saia edit. Dan ngg, sepertinya disini endingnya jelas. Ngga kayak di DL. Tapi endingnya juga ngga terlalu dijelaskan terlalu detail. Maksudnya yah gitu deh. Nanti baca aja chapter terakhirnya :)

Baiklah, enjoy it!

* * *

Sasuke melihat kanan-kiri. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto. Ia sedikit khawatir. Bukan karena Naruto yang penakut, tetapi hutan ini yang membuatnya khawatir. Takut kalau Naruto, sahabatnya sejak kecil hilang tak berbekas di hutan lebat ini dan itu semua...

—akibat kelalaiannya.

Sasuke berlari mengikuti arah jalan kecil. Ia lihat kanan-kiri sambil sesekali meneriakki nama Naruto—yang ia panggil 'Dobe' entah kenapa alasannya.

"Dobe!!"

...

"Dooobeee!!!"

...

"Kau tidak takut hutan gelap ini?!"

...

"Do—WAA!!"

SRUUKK! BUKH!

Sasuke terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang lumayan dalam dan tentu saja gelap. Ia tak sadarkan diri akibat kepalanya yang membentur tanah dengan ribuan dedaunan kering di atasnya. Tidak hanya Sasuke, sahabatnya yang ia cari sedari tadi juga telah pingsan di sampingnya.

* * *

**The Lost of The Ring ****© Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery**

**Rated: T**

**Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Other Chara: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Sai, Sabaku no Gaara, and Hyuuga Neji**

**Main Pair: SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**Warning! AU, OOC, and mysteryless (?) and horrorless (nah loh?) Sasuke sedikit OOC pada awal cerita**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**

* * *

**

Kisah Kedua

* * *

Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela yang terbuat dari kayu eboni yang sudah lapuk disudut kamar. Angin hutan juga perlahan-lahan mengelus tubuh Sasuke yang sedari tadi tertidur pulas di atas ranjang kecil. Di sebelah ranjangnya, terdapat laci kecil yang diatasnya diletakkan jam yang ukurannya kecil pula. Naruto juga tertidur pulas di atas ranjang di sebelah laci kecil tadi.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya seorang gadis yang duduk di samping dirinya. Ia mengerjap. "Si-siapa kau?!" Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." ucap gadis itu. Sasuke hanya mengernyit.

Sasuke segera bangkit untuk duduk dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Dilihatnya sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dengan banyak lukisan antik yang berdiam di dinding-dinding kamar dengan cat bernuansa pink dan sedikit corak bunga sakura. Dua buah lemari kecil berdiri dengan tegak di dua sudut ruangan itu. Yang satu berwarna merah jambu dan yang satu lagi berwarna biru indigo.

Sasuke melihat sekujur tubuhnya yang terdapat banyak luka goresan. Ditambah lagi tangan kanannya yang sudah diperban rapih. Ia kembali mengernyit. "Heh, dimana aku sekarang? Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura. "Aduh!!"

Mata Sakura membulat. Ia pun memegang tangan Sasuke dengan perlahan. Sasuke terdiam. Sedikit menggigit bibir karena sakit yang mendera di tangan kanannya.

"Tadi aku menemukanmu bersama dia di tengah hutan dalam kondisi tubuh yang penuh luka. Jadi aku membawanya bersama sahabatku ke rumah yang telah kami sewa ini. Aku dan sahabatku yang mengobati kalian." jawab gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Ia memegang tangan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali meringis kesakitan. Tapi dibalik itu, tersirat rona kemerahan dari wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tinggal di hutan ini berdua dengan sahabatmu? Kau tidak takut?"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan membawa sebuah baki yang diatasnya terdapat dua buah mangkuk bubur dan dua gelas susu.

Sakura menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia pun tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri gadis tersebut. "Nah, ini sahabatku. Namanya Hinata." ucapnya saat ia mengambil semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu dari atas baki tersebut. Sakura kembali menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di atas ranjang di samping Sasuke. "Lebih baik sekarang kau sarapan dulu. Bagaimana kalau aku suapi? Tangan kananmu masih dalam keadaan diperban seperti itu. Tentu kau tidak mungkin dapat makan sendiri, bukan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepala, merasa malu akan perlakuan dari gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Hn. Arigatou."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Diikuti Hinata yang sudah duduk di atas ranjang di samping Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan..."

* * *

Tirai berwarna putih yang terletak disudut kamar itu tertiup angin yang masuk dari jendela besar—begitu pelannya. Sedikit sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai jendela mengenai wajah seorang pemuda yang tertidur di atas sofa. Pemuda itu terbangun—membuka mata lebih tepatnya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedikit miring, mencari posisi yang lebih nya,am. Dilihatnya sekitar kamar Neji, matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat dua sosok manusia yang seharusnya ada di tempatnya malah menghilang entah kemana.

"Naruto dan Sasuke—eh, kemana mereka?"

Seorang pemuda berambut lavender panjang juga membuka matanya perlahan. Ia bangkit, meregangkan otot-otot tangannya sebentar dan segera menghampiri Sai yang masih terbingung-bingung di atas sofa.

"Ada apa, Sai?"

Sai menoleh, menatap sang tuan rumah yang sedang menguap kecil. Ia mengernyit. "Kau lihat Naruto dan Sasuke? Mereka tidak ada di sini. Apa mereka pergi keluar, ya?"

Neji mengangguk kecil saat ia duduk di sofa samping Sai. Ia mengambil remote TV dan segera menyalakan televisi yang berjarak 3 meter di hadapannya. "Mungkin saja. Paling tidak, mereka pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar villa. Nanti aku suruh Kakashi untuk memanggil mereka kesini." ucapnya santai seraya mengganti channel televisi.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku termenung sendiri di kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayuk yang sudah lapuk di beranda rumah Sakura dan Hinata—lebih tepatnya rumah sewaan atau entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Kupegang kepalaku yang masih terasa berat akibat terjatuh tadi malam. Terhempas ke jurang bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, sakit sekali!

Sesekali kuhirup udara pagi yang terasa amat segar. Yah, namanya juga hutan. Banyak sekali pepohonan yang menghasilkan oksigen bagi kita, walaupun disaat pagi hari. Sinar matahari juga tidak terlalu menyengat—karena terhalau dedaunan beribu-ribu pohon yang tumbuh di hutan ini, mungkin.

Pemandangan yang menurutku cukup aneh—bukan, bukan aneh, tetapi asing sekaligus berlebihan yang berada di depanku sangat membuatku muak. Kulihat Naruto sedang berlari-lari mengejar gadis berambut indigo di taman bunga yang berada tepat di depan rumah ini. Memang bukan taman bunga yang besar, tapi hanyalah sebidang pekarangan dengan ukuran tidak lebih dari 5mx5m yang ditumbuhi berbagai tanaman indah.

Ya, aku muak! Hanya kepada Naruto. Lihat saja, ia berlari-lari mengejar Hinata dengan gaya yang terlalu berlebihan. Bayangkan, Hinata berlari amat pelan, tapi Naruto tidak bisa menyusulnya. Apa itu?! Berlebihan sekali! Lagipula taman itu kecil, masa' Naruto tidak bisa menyusul Hinata, sih!

Setelah adegan berlari 'kecil-kecilan' tadi, kulihat lagi adegan memuakkan yang benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah. Kulihat Naruto mengambil setangkai bunga mawar merah. Yah, memang pakai gunting khusus, sih. Tapi adegan selanjutnya yang membuatku sedikit, ahh... sudahlah.

Naruto memberikan bunga mawar itu kepada Hinata—dengan sedikit kerlingan mata dan rayuan kecil. Yah, kulihat Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah sekali. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengambil bunga mawar itu dan senyum-senyum berdua. Halah, dasar Naruto. Gombal sekali dia!

Kulihat Hinata kembali tertunduk. Yah, makin merona saja wajahnya itu akibat ulah Naruto tadi. Ia mendekatkan bunga mawar merah itu ke hidungnya, mencoba mencium harumnya bunga lambang 'cinta' tersebut. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sambil sesekali berbicara pelan. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya pada gadis kemayu yang berada di depannya itu.

Keduanya terdiam. Mungkin kalau Naruto tidak melakukan sesuatu aku sudah berdiri tepat di tangga beranda rumah sambil membentak mereka 'Hei, pergi kalian! Membuatku sedikit iri dan muak saja!' Itulah yang akan kuucapkan. Tapi yah, seperti yang kubilang, Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kuduga-duga. Ia mengangkat dagu Hinata yang masih tertunduk itu. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata yang memejamkan mata, mungkin tidak mau menatap pemilik kedua mata sapphire tersebut. Naruto ikut memejamkan mata. Dan yah... Perlahan-lahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan tanpa ada gangguan dari sana-sini, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hinata yang masih dalam kondisi memejamkan kedua matanya! Argh!! Apa yang baru saja kulihat?! Di depan mataku, beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri, dan beberapa detik yang lalu, aku baru saja melihat sahabatku yang biasa kupanggil Dobe itu mencium seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya!!

Aku terperangah dalam diam karena kejadian yang baru saja kulihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri. Karena aku makin risih akibat perbuatan Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah menjadi-jadi, aku langsung bangkit dari kursi yang hampir lapuk ini dan beranjak menuju dapur. Lebih baik aku bersama Sakura daripada diam sendiri disini tanpa iPod tersayangku yang rusak akibat terkena batu saat aku terjatuh ke dalam jurang tadi malam.

-

-

-

"Eh, Sasuke. Ada apa? Sudah puas dengan udara segar pagi hari di tengah hutan seperti ini?" tanya Sakura yang saat itu sedang mengiris tomat bulat menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia tidak menoleh padaku yang saat itu sedang kesal, mungkin dan entahlah apa yang membuatku kesal. Yah, tidak apa-apalah daripada ia mengiris tomat seraya menatapku dan tiba-tiba jarinya terluka.

Aku menarik kursi meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu eboni itu. Dengan perasaan campur aduk antara kesal, iri, sedih, dan sedikit senang—entahlah apa yang membuatku senang—, aku segera mengambil beberapa irisan tomat yang berada di piring kecil dekat alas memotong yang dipakai Sakura untuk mengiris tomat.

"Ya, aku sudah puas. Sangat-sangat puas karena Naruto dan Hinata memberikanku sebuah 'pemandangan kecil' yang membuatku muak. Bayangkan saja, mereka berciuman di depan mataku ketika aku sedang menghirup udara segar!" gerutuku sambil menguyah tomat. Umm, kalau dipikir tomat ini rasanya lezat sekali. Beda dengan tomat yang biasa kumakan di rumah. Yah, lumayanlah untuk menghilangkan kekesalanku ini.

Sakura berhenti mengiris tomat. Ia menatap wajahku yang menunjukkan kekesalan ini dengan sebaliknya. Dengan menaruh pisau yang ia pakai tadi di dekat alas pemotong yang berdekatan dengan bibir meja makan serta menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk di atasnya, ia menatapku sambil tersenyum—manis sekali, menurutku.

"Hah? Benarkah? Naruto dan Hinata berciuman? Waw, Hinata kan sahabatku yang sangat-sangat dan sangat pemalu. Dan mereka baru saja kenal. Ng, apa dia melakukannya dengan sempurna?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan seraya mengambil kembali irisan tomat dan menguyahnya kembali.

Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku sambil berbicara pelan namun penuh semangat. "Ayo, ayo! Ceritakan! Aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi Hinata!"

Aku mendesah pelan. "Lihat saja sana diluar. Tapi entahlah, mungkin mereka sudah berhenti melakukannya."

"Ya sudah, aku keluar dulu, ya!" serunya dengan penuh semangat. Ah, dasar Sakura! Aneh sekali dia. Masa' mau mewawancarai sahabatnya tentang first kiss-nya itu, sih!

Tanpa diduga-duga, lengan Sakura mengenai gagang pisau dan dengan refleks, pisau itu jatuh ke lantai dengan menghasilkan bunyi yang lumayan keras. Aku sedikit terkejut. Bunyinya sih yang membuatku kaget. Sakura segera membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil pisau tersebut.

"Aduh!!"

Aku kembali terkejut. Kali ini karena teriakkan Sakura yang memekikkan telingaku. Aku segera beranjak memutar menuju tempat dimana Sakura sedang terduduk dengan jari tangannya yang bersimbah darah!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku panik. Kulihat Sakura sedang memegang jari telunjuk pada tangan kanannya. Darahnya mengucur pelan. Terlihat luka goresan yang cukup besar.

"Sini, biar aku bantu!" seruku seraya memegang tangan Sakura dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari telunjuknya tersebut. Setelah selesai kuambil sebuah plester yang terletak di kotak P3K yang sudah Sakura beritahu dimana letaknya. Kupakaikan plester itu ke jari mungil milik Sakura dengan hati-hati. "Nah, kalau begini tidak akan terasa sakit lagi."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Entah mataku yang salah atau bukan, kulihat wajah Sakura memerah. Ia menyembunyikannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Saat itu aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi. "Hn? Wajahmu kenapa?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Seketika ia segera menarik tangannya dari genggamanku. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Ya sudah, aku mau membuat sandwich madu lapis tomat untuk dibawa ke pinggir danau nanti." elaknya. Ia pun segera mengambil pisau yang masih teonggok sempurna di atas lantai di samping tubuhku dan berdiri untuk mengambil roti tawar yang berada di atas meja makan dan mengolesinya dengan madu segar juga irisan tomat tadi sebagai pelengkapnya.

Aku masih mengernyitkan dahi. "Jalan-jalan?"

Sakura menoleh padaku yang membelakanginya. Ia tersenyum kecil, masih terlihat pipinya yang merona merah. "Ya, di dekat sini ada danau yang pemandangannya sangat indah. Setiap hari aku kesana bersama Hinata untuk menghilangkan rasa penat." jawabnya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala seraya bangkit dan membantunya membuat sandwich.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Naruto, tolong gelar tikarnya, ya. Nanti aku mau menaruh makanan di sana, Kita akan makan sandwich bersama disini." ucap Sakura seraya meminta Naruto membantunya. Sasuke sedang berdiri di pinggir danau sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan lalu kembali ke aktivitasnya semula.

-

-

-

Naruto memegang perutnya yang terlihat membesar. Sesekali ia menepuknya pelan seraya mengucapkan sebuah kata, "Mantaapp~"

Sakura hanya menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum. Ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menyematkan kakinya ke dalam sandal berwarna merah jambu. "Ayo, Sasuke. Kita kesana. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." ucapnya setelah menarik-narik lengan Sasuke yang masih mengunyah sandwich. Sasuke hanya mengernyit kecil sambil mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjalan ke arah danau.

"Hn. Apa?"

Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. "Suasana disini sangat menenangkan... Udaranya sangat sejuk dibandingkan di rumah."

"Ohh. Hanya itu." ucap Sasuke acuh. Ia kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Memang indah."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia pun duduk di atas rerumputan di samping Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan kosong ke arah danau yang berada di depannya. "Ayo, duduk!"

Sasuk terdiam. Selama sepersekian detik ia baru menoleh pada Sakura. Tatapannya membuat dahi Sakura sedikit berkerut. "Apa?"

Sasuke menoleh pada sebuah sampan kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya yang mulai tidak teratur. "Kau mau naik sampan itu?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia pun segera menarik tangan Sakura yang masih duduk. Sakura hanya mendesah pelan saat ditarik Sasuke. "A-aku tidak mau. Kalau aku tenggelam, bagaimana?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia pun segera duduk di atas sampan dan membantu Sakura untuk duduk bersama dalam satu sampan. "Tidak apa-apa. Ada aku disini."

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia pun segera bermain dengan air danau. "Aku baru pertama kali naik sampan. Ternyata mengasyikkan, ya?"

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Kecil sekali hingga Sakura tidak dapat melihatnya. "Tentu saja." ucapnya pelan. Sasuke segera mengambil dayung dan mendayung sampan itu perlahan menjauhi tepi danau.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

O.o Kok kayaknya chapter ini Sasuke OOC banget, ya? Terus kayaknya si Sasuke terlalu maksa (?). Dan Sakura ngga liar (?) disini... Biasanya kan yang liar dia, bukan Sasuke. XD

Oia, emang dari sananya begitu, ya. Si Hee Bon ma Junsu udah PeDeKaTe padahal baru kenal. Yah tapi parahan fic ini. Masa' sih Naruto sama Hinata kissu?? Di depan mata Sasuke pula! XDDD

Yasud, setelah dibaca, review ya... Kayaknya chap ini lebih jelek daripada chap sebelumnya. Terima kasih yang udah mau baca dan mau review... *ngarep*

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, yo~

Cheers,

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya


End file.
